


Warm Welcome

by Pyroleppard (PointySpoon)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fat - Freeform, MWG, Other, Stuffing, Weight Gain, tubby - Freeform, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointySpoon/pseuds/Pyroleppard
Summary: Kirk finds himself on a planet where he is worshiped a little too highly





	Warm Welcome

Kirk was on a newly charted planer making contact with the natives. They had already been contacted by the Federation but had not yet joined. Negotiations were still ongoing. The people of the planet were convinced their hospitality would make a difference. Since Kirk was the current representative they rolled out the red carpet for him in hopes that he would sponsor their application.

The moment he materialized he was followed by women who rivaled Orion slave girls in their beauty and unrestrained sexuality. He was taken to a mansion filled with luxuries he'd never seen before. There was a room with holoprojectors on the walls. There was a food replicator in every room, and they could all be used to replicate non-edible substances. The list went on, but he was most attracted to the massage room. He would spend hours in there, sometimes entire days.

He would eat, sleep, and be massaged every moment of every day. Needless to say he was in a very good mood during final negotiations. The planet was accepted into the Federation in the end.

The captain also came home with a souvenir. He didn't fit into his uniform anymore. He has even outgrown his safety harnesses.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually based on a poem I wrote when I was stoned out of my mind while watching Star Trek Beyond. I don't like the Kelvin Timeline, but I adore Chris Pine. My cat will even gaze into his eyes as that opening shot pans down.
> 
> Every time I see him  
> I want to  
> Stuff him and feed him  
> Tie him down and gorge him  
> To fatten him up  
> To gigantic proportions  
> You're wonderful  
> The most beautiful man on Earth  
> I'd worship you  
> If only you were fat
> 
> The art was a custom commission by [RoyalJellySandwich](https://royaljellysandwich.deviantart.com/). I didn't draw it.


End file.
